


Dégagé

by Piinutbutter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Maria wonders if anyone else has noticed theTheater, Dance, & Media Studiesbuilding is haunted.





	Dégagé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downjune/gifts).

Maria wondered if anyone else had realized the TDMS building was haunted. She expected to hear a rumor or two by now, at least. A promising young prima ballerina who fell to her death from the catwalk, a hard-working harpist crushed by her own instrument - _some_ sort of ridiculous story to give Maria a sign that she wasn’t the only one who saw the girl in the mirror.

Then again, if she only showed herself to Maria...wasn’t there something special about that, too?

Maria had no intention of going anywhere near a dance major when she enrolled in school. She was a practical young woman, and she needed to focus on a degree that would get her a one-way ticket to job security. Problem was, it turned out college-level chemistry was mind-numbingly boring, and the idea of doing anything sciency for eight hours a day for the rest of her life was enough to send her running screaming into the arms of the arts department. At least dancing was something she knew she enjoyed. Whether she was good at it or not...well, she’d gotten rusty since her elementary school ballerina days, that was certain. 

She didn’t let it get her down. Her professor was lenient with the practice rooms, and so long as Maria got down here on Friday nights or early mornings, she had the primary studio all to herself. It was a standard dance room: Long and rectangular, a floor that was too good for street shoes, barres lining the sides of the place, and a floor-to-ceiling mirror that was draped with heavy, dark curtains when not in use.

Maria pulled back one of the curtains now. She expected to see her practice companion right away, but the mirror showed nothing but her reflection and the wall behind her. Maria frowned, wondering if maybe she had been hallucinating all this time - but there it was. A flash of dark, curly hair and old-fashioned wrap skirt darting from the mirror’s view to the darkness of the remaining curtain.

“Hide and seek?” Maria said. “Haven’t played that in a while.”

Maria indulged her mysterious partner for a few minutes, pushing the curtains back and forth and letting the figure leap and spin into their moving shadows. It was hard, now, to think back on how scared Maria was the first time she met this girl. Whether she was a ghost, a doppelganger, or some strange creature Maria had never heard of before - it didn’t matter. All she seemed to want was someone to spend time with.

And someone to dance with, naturally.

That thought rudely reminded Maria of her upcoming midterms, and she reluctantly ended their game. She tossed both curtains aside and shoved both palms against the mirror, as if she could physically pin the girl on the other side. It didn’t work that way, of course, but her friend still froze in place, wide-eyed and raising her hands in surrender. Her smile belied the mock terror in her body language.

“Gotcha,” Maria said, returning a sharp smile of her own.

Maria was pretty sure the stress from studying was getting to her, because she could swear the monster in the mirror blushed.


End file.
